Question: The expression \[(x+y+z)^{2006}+(x-y-z)^{2006}\]is simplified by expanding it and combining like terms. How many terms are in the simplified expression?
Answer: There is exactly one term in the simplified expression for every monomial of the form $x^ay^bz^c$, where $a,b$, and $c$ are non-negative integers, $a$ is even, and $a+b+c=2006$.  There are 1004 even values of $a$ with $0\leq a\leq 2006$.  For each such value, $b$ can assume any of the $2007-a$ integer values between 0 and $2006-a$, inclusive, and the value of $c$ is then uniquely determined as $2006-a-b$.  Thus the number of terms in the simplified expression is \[
(2007-0)+(2007-2)+\cdots +(2007-2006)=2007+2005+\cdots +1.
\]This is the sum of the first 1004 odd positive integers, which is $
1004^2=\boxed{1{,}008{,}016}.
$

\[ OR \]The given expression is equal to \[
\sum \frac{2006!}{a!b!c!}
\left(x^ay^bz^c + x^a(-y)^b(-z)^c \right),
\]where the sum is taken over all non-negative integers $a,b,$ and $c$ with $a+b+c=2006$. Because the number of non-negative integer solutions of $a+b+c=k$ is $\binom{k+2}{2}$, the sum is taken over $\binom{2008}{2}$ terms, but those for which $b$ and $c$ have opposite parity have a sum of zero. If $b$ is odd and $c$ is even, then $a$ is odd, so $a=2A+1,b=2B+1,
\text{ and }c=2C$ for some non-negative integers $A,B,\text{ and }C$. Therefore $2A+1+2B+1+2C=2006$, so $A+B+C=1002$. Because the last equation has $\binom{1004}{2}$ non-negative integer solutions, there are $\binom{1004}{2}$ terms for which $b$ is odd and $c$ is even. The number of terms for which $b$ is even and $c$ is odd is the same. Thus the number of terms in the simplified expression is \[\binom{2008}{2}-2\binom{1004}{2} = 1004\cdot 2007 - 1004\cdot 1003 =
1004^2 = \boxed{1{,}008{,}016}.\]